


Ready Or Not

by PuddleJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJ/pseuds/PuddleJ
Summary: Just a bit of nonsense that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. A companion drabble for my 'Life Support' story.





	Ready Or Not

Tamsin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fidgeting with the red wig she wore. This had been a bad idea, she decided.

“Tam, are you nearly ready? We’re going to be late.” Carson’s voice reached her through the door.

No backing out now. Treat it like a mission, she told herself. She turned around, the door opening as she approached it.

Carson’s mouth dropped open as he took in the boots, the wig and the made-to-measure black catsuit.

“It’s too much, isn’t it? I’ll change,” she frowned.

“You’re perfect as you are,” he replied, grinning. “From Russia with love.”


End file.
